Ovarian cancer is the fifth most common form of cancer in women in the United States, accounting for three percent of the total number of cancer cases and twenty-six percent of those occurring in the female genital tract. The American Cancer Society estimated that 15,310 deaths would be caused in women living in the United States in 2006. A large majority of women who die of ovarian cancer will have had serous carcinoma of the ovarian epithelium, a condition which occurs in sixty percent of all cases of ovarian cancer (Boring et al., Cancer J. Clin. 44: 7-26, 1994).
Women with ovarian cancer are typically asymptomatic until the cancer has metastasized. As a result, most women with ovarian cancer are not diagnosed until the cancer has progressed to an advanced and usually incurable stage (Boente et al., Curr. Probl. Cancer 20: 83-137, 1996). Survival rates are much better in women diagnosed with early-stage ovarian cancers, about ninety percent of these women are still alive five years after diagnosis.
Treatment of ovarian cancer typically involves a variety of treatment modalities. Generally, surgical intervention serves as the basis for treatment (Dennis S Chi & William J. Hoskins, Primary Surgical Management of Advanced Epithelial Ovarian Cancer, in Ovarian Cancer 241, Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001). Treatment of serous carcinoma often involves cytoreductive surgery (hysterectomy, bilateral salpingo-oophorectomy, omentectomy, and lymphadenectomy) followed by adjuvant chemotherapy with paclitaxel and either cisplatin or carboplatin (Eltabbakh, G. H. & Awtrey, C. S., Expert Op. Pharmacother. 2(10): 109-24, 2001).
Despite a clinical response rate of 80% to primary treatment with surgery and chemotherapy, most subjects experience tumor recurrence within two years of treatment. The overwhelming majority of subjects will eventually develop chemoresistance and die as a result of their cancer. Thus, a need exists to identify alternative treatments for ovarian cancer.